User talk:Flamefang
Oh, yes, you can join of course, just that I will not be able to play too much for awhile, you know, my internet connection is broken, and it will take a month to techs to fix that [[User_talk:Mighty_Erick|'Mighty Erick']] 15:02, 19 September 2008 (UTC) Oh, and Shinespark left, may be we will need a new venus :( Indeed, I had thought of closing down this wiki, but then coatspade came and I decided to continue. Also Lars is planning to create a roleplaying story so, let us to play. By the way, the codename of this project is Dragon. I always use codename from mythology for my wiki projects. [[User_talk:Mighty_Erick|'Mighty Erick']] 15:04, 19 September 2008 (UTC) Hello, Flamefang. As long as Shinespark is not here anymore, I will think it is the best if we say Venus has being totally defeated. My internet connections is OK again, so I will be able to check the roleplaying story daily, to continue it [[User_talk:Mighty_Erick|'Mighty Erick']] 01:02, 21 September 2008 (UTC) Oops... There was an error in the last dialog I wrote, the last sentences were told by Dagu! May be you have to check it again. [[User_talk:Mighty_Erick|'Mighty Erick']] 13:12, 21 September 2008 (UTC) Well, now a horrible rain of DOOM is going right toward Mars. Lets see how Martians manage it. Take your time to answer, it looks like it will take a while to get more players. [[User_talk:Mighty_Erick|'Mighty Erick']] 12:22, 24 September 2008 (UTC) Oops.. I am correcting some errors I did on the script (I am not sure if probes have any driver), please watch out! [[User_talk:Mighty_Erick|'Mighty Erick']] 15:24, 30 September 2008 (UTC) Hey, don't worry... Grenyerd likes to exaggerate a lot, and the extra superweapons aren't really weapons. Mercury has no real superweapons, only defensive strategies. If you really don't want these defensive tactics, I'll (grudgingly) cancel them in some way. Liwolf1( talk) All the planets have the same militar strong. Mercury can show a big, extended army, but the effective strenght is the same of Earth or Mars, so that does not really matter. But at this moment, the only planet with a reduced effecive strenght is Mars, due to the damage caused by Venus. Of course you can write "Well, our new units are ready" at any moment you wish, and go to fight again :). Pluto could look like the "stronger" planet, but it will depend on how its provinces behave... I.e. Uranus would uprise... Saturn would declare its independence, and so so... So the effective strenght of Plutonian army is the same of a totally repaired martian army! You would even attack me! Of course... You will need somehow to make your headquearters on Jupiter or Saturn, and then another base on Uranus or Neptune to recharge the hydrogen fusion combustible, so you can finally get Pluto... but you will need to wait until some of these planets are taken. By now, the war scenario only includes the planets from Jupiter to Mercury. P.S: I have to insist... Please keep yourselves from using coarse words when roleplaying or commenting, you do not know how sensitive other people can be, and that can break off the roleplaying team! [[User_talk:Mighty_Erick|'Mighty Erick']] 23:27, 30 September 2008 (UTC) We are the coordinators of this wiki, not... DJ-1337-Man. He never started working on this wiki, so I had to do all the work. The original project had failed, so Munro asked me to start my roleplaying worlds project in this wiki. If things are going well... why to change them? It has no any sense... [[User_talk:Mighty_Erick|'Mighty Erick']] 12:31, 4 October 2008 (UTC) Man, I can not believe it... I do all the work, and now someone comes to say me how to do it! [[User_talk:Mighty_Erick|'Mighty Erick']] 17:00, 4 October 2008 (UTC) Wait who is "We"? You mean me? But yeah, I know what you mean, I've asked DJ1337man to not delete the "Second Inter Worlds War". Flamefang 23:12, 4 October 2008 (UTC)Flamefang You have being explaining people when its was their turn, I notice you did it with Esyrias and AHR... Are not you coordinating this thread? Well, you have done... :) [[User_talk:Mighty_Erick|'Mighty Erick']] 12:44, 5 October 2008 (UTC)